Outside That Room
by NanbeiNoHana
Summary: Simply put: a collection of possible ends for In That Room. [NejiSaku, possibly AUish and OOC]
1. End 1

**A/N:** This fic is a collection of short possible ends for 'In That Room'. You should read that story before reading this one. I still think that the aforementioned oneshot should end like it did, but some people wanted to know what would happen, if they would find each other… And I thought about several options, so here we go! Each chapter shows a possible end. It totally takes the mystery away, but still I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Have you heard about a girl buying Naruto and its copyright? No? So I still own nothing, thank you.

* * *

**End #1**

"Good morning, sweetheart."

She opened her green eyes and saw the handsome face of her husband. She smiled at him and stretched.

"'Happy already? It seems that your dreams were very good" he said, getting up from their bed.

"Oh yeah, very good indeed."

"What was your dream about?"

"I was swimming in a chocolate sea" she lied. She felt horrible about lying to him. But how would she say 'honey, I dreamt about having sex with another man, and I'm having this dream every night since several years ago'? She couldn't. Of course she loved her husband, but she also loved the man in her dreams.

"A chocolate sea? That surely explains your good mood." He kissed her and took her hand. "Come; let's have breakfast. It may be your day off, but I still have to go to work."

"Ok, dear. Do you want me to make you those pancakes you love?"

"You just read my mind! Thank you!"

After he left, she threw herself on the couch, zapping through the TV channels without actually seeing anything. She let her mind think about her unique situation. During the day, she was a loyal wife and a talented doctor. During the night, in her dream, she was the fiery lover of a nameless man. When she was in that room, she didn't know she was married. She only knew she belonged to that man and it felt like heaven. When she was with him, she was happy she could remember. But when she woke up, she wished so hard she could forget. The guilt that came with the sunlight was just unbearable. One of the reasons why she was looking for him was that she had a tiny little hope that the man was married, too, and that it would make her not dream about him anymore. It would be the right thing to do, although it would hurt a lot. Because she would always remember.

When her husband arrived, she was taking a nap on the couch. He ran his hand through her silky pink locks and woke her up with a kiss.

"Honey! You're back! Let me make us some dinner."

"No. Not tonight. I was thinking about taking you out to dinner. What do you think, Sakura?"

"I think I love you. I'll be ready in a second."

Three hours later, they went back home. She went to their room and started taking off her dress. Then she felt a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Let me do this" her husband whispered seductively on her ear.

"So this was your evil plan since the beginning, huh?"

"It's not my fault that I have a beautiful and hot wife…"

She laughed and kissed him passionately, unbuttoning his shirt. Having sex with her husband was totally different from having sex with her nameless dream lover. In real life she was more conservative than in her dream, and it made a huge difference. It's not that the man in her dream was better than her husband; things were just different.

She always slept better after making love to her husband. That's why she was smiling when 'woke up' in that room.

"Happy today, aren't we?" her lover greeted her with a heated kiss.

"Guess I had a good day."

"Have you already found me?"

"Not yet. But I'm still looking for you. You know I won't give up, right?"

"Right. Hey, come here, I've been missing you!"

If she slept better after making love to her husband, she also woke up better after making love to the nameless man in that room.

"Honey, really, you have to teach me how to wake up feeling that good!"

"It's actually easy" she said, sitting up and crossing her legs. "All you need is to have good dreams during the night."

"Well, you say it's easy, but it's not something that we can actually control, right?"

"Wrong. You can think about good things before you sleep. Chances are your dreams will be as good."

"Hm… Most of the times I think about you before I drift into sleep."

She smiled, trying hard to hide the guilty feeling that rose in her chest. Her husband thought about her, but she thought about her lover, who would be waiting for her in that room that only the two of them knew.

"Is that so? Well, then you must have good dreams. Tell me, what did you dream about this night?"

He scratched his head. "Ano… I'm not sure. It must have been nothing important, I guess, because I don't remember it. Actually I never remember my dreams. Weird, huh?"

"Really?" she said, while looking into his unique-colored eyes. "It's not usual… It could be a neuropathy!"

"Woman, do not scare me, ok?" he said in mock fear.

"I'm serious about this. I'll schedule you an appointment with a neurologist."

"No! I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Hey, you know that you're not supposed to argue with your wife!"

"Is that so?" he raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what will the almighty Sakura do if I don't go to the doctor?"

"No sex for a week."

He widened his eyes. "Nooooooo! Anything but that! I'll do whatever you want."

She laughed. "That's my man. Now let's get some breakfast. You're cooking!" she got up just in time to escape from his bear hug.

"Hyuuga Sakura, you're impossible!"

"Come! I'm hungry, Neji, and today I want waffles."


	2. End 2

**End #2**

Neji: "I wish I could propose to you."

Sakura: "Yeah, that would be good. But when I find you, we can get properly married."

Someone's voice: "Until then, they would at least have the nights to be together."

"And cut!" Lights up, people applauding. "Good job, guys!"

After three months, finally they shot all the scenes. The only thing left to do was the edition, and then the long waited "In That Room" would finally be released! Sakura got up from the bed and wrapped herself on a lilac satin robe. Neji did the same thing, covering his naked body with a black cotton yukata.

"It was good acting with you again, my friend" she said, tying the sash.

"Same here" he replied. "Wanna go out and grab a bite-to-eat?"

"Sure! I'm starving. Let me take a shower first…"

"Ok. Meet me here in half an hour."

53 minutes later…

"Sorry, Neji! I fell asleep in the bathtub…"

"It's ok, Sakura. Can we go?"

"Yes, please. Where are we going, by the way?"

"Ueno. Unless you wanna go somewhere else."

"No, Ueno is fine! I love that park."

They left the studio and headed to the Takadanobaba station. Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji were somewhat famous actors, but it was easy to be unnoticed among the millions of people that lived in Tokyo. It was around 2 p.m. and the train wasn't too crowded, but they would have to travel in a standing position.

"What do you think? The movie, I mean. I hope the audience will like it." Neji said, while the train started moving.

"Yeah. The story is good; I like this mystery touch that surrounds it. Kind of surrealistic, in my opinion." She answered.

"Don't you feel sorry for them?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Well, it's a bit sad. The guy never remembers the girl when he's awake, and she's desperately looking for him. And they only meet in dreams? I would go crazy."

"I have another point of view. They are always together. They treasure their time together because they know it's fleeting. In some way, it's more real than some relationships…"

_The next station is Ikebukuro. The doo__rs on your right side will open._

The train stopped and some people got out, giving them some space to seat. This little distraction was good, because Neji had a hint of what Sakura meant and it was a chance to change subject.

"So, what do you think about Tokyo?" he asked.

"I like it! But only as a tourist."

"Why?"

"It's too big and too crowded to live. Come on, how can you live here without going insane?"

"I should see it coming, Osaka girl. Don't tell me that you prefer that windy city. Tokyo rules!"

"No, Osaka rules. You know, Kansai food is the best ever!"

"We do have great Kansai restaurants here. And Harajuku! That is paradise."

"It is! But one doesn't have to live in Tokyo to go to Harajuku. I mean, do you go there everyday? That's what shinkansen is for. In two hours I'm in Tokyo. No need to live here!"

_The next station is Otsuka. The doors on your right side will open._

"I still think Tokyo is better" Neji said. He was very proud of his home city.

"And I _know_ Osaka is better" Sakura stuck her tongue out, giggling a bit.

"We could go on with this for hours, you know. Truce?"

"Ok… But you just made me want to eat takoyaki. Tonight I'll dream of takoyaki. Damn, now your head reminds me of takoyaki!"

"You're so dramatic!"

"I'm an actress, dear; being dramatic is part of my nature. And I'm still starving!"

"So am I. 13 more minutes and we're in Ueno."

"Hopefully the maple trees are already red! Autumn colors are the best!"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "I always thought of you as a spring girl."

"Because I have pink hair and green eyes?"

"Precisely. And you were born in spring, right?"

"Right. I see your point. Luckily I'm not a cliché woman!"

_The next station is Sugamo. The doors on your left side will open._

"And you, Neji? What is your favorite season?"

"I don't know. I like all of them, I guess. But-"

BLIP! BLIP!

"Excuse me, Neji; I got a message on my cell phone."

Sakura opened her phone and smiled.

"It's from my friend Ino."

"The pig girl?"

"You remember her?!"

"As if I could ever forget. She is a good stripper, you know. That was one hell of a party!"

"Neji! She was drunk! Now she stopped drinking and even got married."

"Who was the brave one?"

"A childhood friend. You don't know him, but Shika is a good guy for Ino. Even if she bosses him around."

"Bah, bossy women are hard to handle."

"So are arrogant men."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing in particular." Not! "Let me reply her before she calls me and screams in my ear."

While Sakura was writing, Neji looked at the people inside the train. That's what he liked the most in Tokyo. You could see _any_ kind of person, and it would be absolutely normal. In front of them, there were two teenager girls who looked like anime characters. Near the door stood a very elegant business woman. In the back of the train there were two old men talking about old times. Beside them a boy and a girl, both in school uniforms, shared an iPod. A guy was peacefully sleeping. A middle aged woman read the newspaper.

_The next station is Komagome. The doors on your right side will open._

Some people left the train. Some people got into the train. And it moved forward. Sometimes the trains reminded Neji of life itself.

"Ok, I'm done!" Sakura said, closing her cell phone. "What were you thinking?"

"About trains and life." She looked at him, puzzled. "Never mind."

She shrugged. "Please don't go into your philosopher mode. I'm a little tired for that."

"You should give your brain some activity. It might get atrophied!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Stoic face. Silence.

_The next station is Tabata. The doors on your left side will open._

"Hey! Aren't you Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji?" a teenager boy asked, stars in his eyes.

"Do you think we look like them?" Sakura asked him. The boy nodded. She turned to Neji. "I told you this cosplay would be a success."

"Ok, I lost the bet. Here," he opened his wallet "1,000 yens."

"Can I take a picture with you anyway?" the boy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled at him. The boy asked a random person to take the picture. Sakura smiled and made a peace sign; the boy made the nice guy pose; Neji smirked.

"Thank you guys! You're great cosplayers!"

"Sometimes being actors is good, ne? Although deceiving innocent people is not a thing to be proud of, the last thing we need is uproar around us."

"You had a good idea there. Perhaps your brain won't stop working after all. What about my 1,000 yens? May I have them back?"

"Of course… not!"

"Thief!"

"Thief? You gave me the money by free will. But if it makes you happy, I'll buy you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Hn. Whatever."

_The next station is Nishi-Nippori. The doors on your left side will open._

An old lady entered the train and looked intently at them.

"Neji, do I have something in my face?"

"Let me see… A pair of eyes, a nose, a mouth and some freckles. Why?"

"Smartass. I mean something odd!"

"A pair of eyes, a nose, a mouth and some freckles."

She elbowed him. "I'm serious! That lady is looking at us and it's freaking me."

"Just smile at her and she should get away."

And so did Sakura. But, instead of going away, the lady approached them.

"What a lovely young couple!"

"Actually we're brother and sister" he deadpanned.

The lady got beet red. "I am so sorry! I thought… I mean… I should get going. Yeah. Bye!"

They started laughing. "Did you see her face, Neji? It was a Kodak moment! But luckily we're in Tokyo. If we were in Osaka, she would have hit us with an umbrella."

"Yeah, I heard about Osaka's baachan. Aren't you scared of them?"

"Absolutely not. They're dangerous if you mess up with them. But I admire them for not being the oh-so-fragile granny stereotype."

_The next station is Nippori. The doors on your right side will open._

"Nippori already?"

"Yeah."

Silence again.

"I'm asleep."

"Weren't you hungry, Sakura?"

"Well, can't I be hungry AND asleep?"

"You can't satisfy them both at the same time."

"Fine. I choose hunger. We're so close to Ueno that if I fall asleep we'll miss our station."

"Good girl. What are we eating anyway?"

"Takoyaki?"

"…"

_The next station is Uguisudani. The doo__rs on your left side will open._

"At least I tried. But seriously, I need real food. Not sandwich, not hot dog. Food."

"How about karee raisu?"

"Good idea! Karee raisu it is. Then we can grab two cups of hot chocolate and sit in a bench inside the park."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't forget you're buying me the chocolate."

"As if you would let me forget."

He gave her his trademark smirk.

_The next station is Ueno. The doors on your right side will open._

"Finally!"

They got out of the train and headed to the restaurants inside the Ueno station. Soon they found one that sold karee raisu. When it was Sakura's time to order… she froze.

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you eating today?'_

'_You already know the answer, girl.'_

'_Karee raisu! But you can't feed only on it. Your body needs nutrients…'_

"Hello, lady? Please make your order…"

She snapped out of her flashback. "Oh, ok, sorry. Tempura udon, please."

Neji found it strange, but said nothing. He had a slight hint, though, and decided to order yakisoba instead of karee raisu. They sat and ate in silence, and he could notice the softest sign of sadness in her face. After they finished, she kept her promise and treated him hot chocolate. They grabbed their cups and left for the park. There, they found a bench near the fountains.

"Sakura…" he called her tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry, but… What was that in the restaurant? I mean, I have an idea, but…"

She lowered her head. You would never say that the girl so happily chatting inside the train was the same as the gloomy woman seated in the bench.

"I kind of heard some rumors… You know you can trust me, right? Spill it" he tried to sound as soft as he could be.

"I know, Neji… Sorry. You're right. Let me put it simple: Sasuke left me."

"Yeah, that's what I heard. But why would he leave such a beautiful and sweet woman like you?" he didn't miss the quick tear that came down her cheek.

"He left me for… another… Oh my God, I was so stupid, I was so blind!" she took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to cry again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok…" he hugged her, gently stroking her hair. "He left you for whom?"

"For a ghost-looking big tongued oily haired freak! Orochimaru is the name."

'What a weird name for a woman' he thought. "Well, that does this Orochimaru woman have that you don't?"

Now she started sobbing frantically. Her whole body trembled violently. "A man! Sasuke left me for a man!" and she cried even harder, grasping his coat and soaking his shirt with her abundant tears.

Neji tried his best to hold back his laughter. Sasuke was gay?

"That bastard" she spoke again, her voice hoarse and a bit nasal. "We were frigging high-school sweethearts! I spent like ten years of my life with him, and what he does? Oh I feel the worst of the creatures"

"Don't. I mean, if he left you for a man, he obviously needed _something_ you couldn't give, right?"

"Still! It's so humiliating, Neji, you have no idea. I don't know how I kept myself sane enough to finish our movie."

"You hid it pretty well from us. I can understand your reasons, but you don't have to hide anything from me, ok? We know each other for a long time now; you should know I'm always here for you."

"I know, I know!" more sobs. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before…"

"That's ok. But keeping these things to yourself will only destroy you from the inside. Here, drink some chocolate. It will make you feel better."

"Thanks" she got the cup with her trembling hands. "I'm not over it yet… I couldn't even eat his favorite dish…"

"It's normal, Sakura. Give yourself some time. Go traveling, perhaps. It helps a lot."

"Yeah, I should do that" she answered with the faintest of the smiles. "But traveling alone will only show me how miserable I am."

"I don't know how about you, but I always wanted to go scuba-diving in Australia." He winked at her.

"Oh, would you really go with me?"

"Of course! I enjoy your company, and we both are in need of some vacations."

"Then it's a deal?" she raised her hand towards him.

"Then it's a deal." He shook her hand and, with the other hand, cleaned her tears away.

"Thank you, Neji, for being such a good friend."

"Anytime. As long as you're paying for my trip!"

She elbowed him, giggling lightly.

"See? So much better than crying."

"But it makes me wonder… Will I find someone again? I'm so afraid of being alone sometimes."

"Of course you will find! I mean, I bet any man would die to be with you." He stressed the word _any_, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Obviously not any…"

"I guess that, technically, he doesn't count as a man. But don't worry about that now. Let's think about our trip to Australia, ok?"

"Ok, sure…"

"I think we should discuss it tonight, during dinner. What do you say?"

"Are you asking me out?" she looked at him, suspiciously.

Yes. "No. I'm taking my friend to a 'business' dinner. Right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where are going tonight, then?"

"What do you think about…"

While they were making the plans, Sakura couldn't help but think how lucky she was in having such a good friend as Neji.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, finally! They surely talk a lot, don't they? I hope you liked it, it's surely an unexpected ending! Here I have some explanations about the story:  
They took the JR Yamanote Line. If you take this line, you will pass by all those stations when going from Takadanobaba to Ueno.  
Both Tokyo and Osaka are really great cities!  
Kansai is Honshu's (Japan's biggest island) west region, where Osaka and Kyoto are. Tokyo lays in Kanto (east region).  
Harajuku is a very crowded Tokyo district. It has a big contrast between Omotesando Avenue (full of fancy stores like Gucci, CK, Chanel and so on) and several 'alternative' small shops, where you can buy anything. Literally.  
Shinkansen means bullet train.  
Takoyaki is a traditional Kansai dish, made with octopus. Really delicious!  
The old ladies (baachan) in Osaka are scary. Never mess up with them; never take their seat on the train.  
Karee raisu is rice with curry sauce. Very spicy. 


End file.
